


Wandering Thoughts

by die_wiederkehr



Series: Gifts of Silver Light [18]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Celebrían doesn't know how to behave, Elrond doesn't mind though, F/M, and her mother catches her, pointy eared life ruiners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/pseuds/die_wiederkehr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrían can't help but let her thoughts wander once in awhile and she makes sure to direct them towards her husband. (Nothing incredibly graphic but there are sexual themes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bgoldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoldfish/gifts).



It was a habit, a terrible one, that had Celebrían’s thoughts frequently wandering during meetings and trade negotiations. Although they wandered to a very particular place. Beside her Elrond would sit at the head of the tables, handling most of the details while Celebrían  would interrupt with anything she noticed out of place or too vague. She was good at finding holes in contracts that people thought they might overlook. Sometimes word reached their ears before they came to the Lord and Lady of Imladris and they didn’t try. Those were the more boring of meetings, like this one, and the more likely her thoughts would wander.  
  
Directed at Elrond, of course.  
  
They began innocently: Celebrían pinning her husband to a wall, kissing him hard enough to nearly bruise, hands tangled in his hair and a thumb lightly brushing along the shape of his ear. And then they began to shift and change, gradually growing a little more… exciting. The slow tease of slipping his robes off and exploring each inch of him that she could before he took control.  
  
Beside her, she could see her husband shift in his seat almost uncomfortably but his face gave no sign of it.  
  
Her thoughts returned to the fantasy, how Elrond was gentle and equally teasing out of revenge as he stripped her of her gown and ran his fingers along her bare side and watched her squirm, Celebrían’s hair beneath her like silver waves, and gently nibbled along her shoulder, her neck, the bottom of her ear.  
  
 _‘Celebrían… This is neither the time nor the place.’_ Suddenly Elrond’s thoughts filled her head and she stole a quick glance towards him to see how he shifted again in his seat and he held himself just slightly more rigidly. She fought back a smirk.  
  
 _‘I have no idea what you mean, my love.’_ She shot back, reaching beneath the table to brushing brush a hand against his knee and feel how tense he was. Oh, this was just too fun. And that was how the meeting continued, her thoughts shifting between one fantasy and another, keeping her husband on edge.   
  
She didn’t expect his reaction after the agreements were signed though and their guests departing. Elrond pinning her against a wall, similarly to how she had done to him in her fantasy but kissing her neck gently.  
  
“You have been terrible all morning, my dear. I really ought to punish you.” Elrond sighed against her but she can tell from his tone and how he held her that it was the last thing on his mind.  
  
“I have done nothing except-” She pauses, looking almost embarrassed. “Oh Elrond, were you listening in to what I was imagining~?” As though she hadn’t been doing so intentionally. He knew though. Elrond always knew that his wife could be a terrible tease when she wanted to be. And she was Galadriel’s daughter, she could have kept those thoughts from him if she had wanted to. She clearly didn’t want to.  
  
“You have and you know you have. Do not pretend otherwise with me.” He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and then unceremoniously scooped her up into his arms, adding “And I plan to make you admit it.” before he carried her to their rooms.  
  
And she did, eventually, admit it.  
  
That didn’t mean she _stopped_ though. Not when doing so had been so much fun and the aftermath even more so. Though she did try to keep it from becoming frequent so that  Elrond would always be surprised. He certainly didn’t expect it when her parents were visiting and when they all had supper together one evening.  
  
Celebrían hadn’t given any thought to just how freely she was directing her thoughts towards Elrond or how strong her mothers gift was. She knew, or had at least a general idea, but it simply wasn’t on her mind.  
  
In her minds eye she could see Elrond pinning her hands above her head, tying them together with a silk cloth as he teased her until she begged. How he would tease every inch of her skin, never once touching the places she most longed for him to touch. It was a cruelty, a pleasant cruelty. And then she would wrap her legs around him, pull him closer to her and hold him there as long as she could. He was stronger though and she knew that he’d never let her get away with that unless he wanted to. And then he would take another silk cloth and cover her eyes, whispering for her to trust him.  
  
She would always trust him.  
  
Beside her she could feel Elrond tensed up and she looked to his curiously. His cheeks were faintly flushed and he suddenly seemed very focused on his meal. Glancing across the table she could see part of the reason why. Her mothers cheeks her flushed as well and as soon as Celebrían looked to her, Galadriel raised her eyes to meet her daughters.  
  
 _‘You could stand to be more discreet, Celebrían.’_   
  
Oh. Well, that certainly explained a few things. She didn’t answer her mother, not immediately and instead focused on her own meal, cheeks turning bright red. At least her father hadn’t heard. He had certainly noticed the sudden color in the cheeks of his family though and looked to Galadriel with a curious raise of the brow.  
  
 _‘I did not know you would be paying attention.’_  
  
It sounded almost petulant but she was embarrassed. So embarrassed. This had never happened before. Why now and why her mother? Though it would have been much worse if it hadn’t been.  
  
 _‘I was not.’_  
  
Her cheeks burned and the first moment it was possible for her to leave she excused herself and half fled to hers and Elrond’s room. By the time her husband came to find her, and it didn’t take long, her face was buried beneath a pillow. He sat beside her and pulled the pillow away, brushing a hand through her hair.  
  
“I suppose I ought to be a… bit more careful.” She sighed, looking up to him with a pout.  
  
“Perhaps you should.” He teased, leaning down and kissing her softly. “Now… you left off rather inconveniently.”


End file.
